


Tie Me Up So That I'm Whole

by Phillipa19



Series: Pretty Little Plaything [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Zayn, Angst, Bottom Louis, Dom/sub Play, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Needy Louis, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Zayn, Punishment, Rich Zayn, Sad Louis, Samuel being a twat again, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Top Zayn, Wedding, but only minor, dominant zayn, i think, i'm losing track hahaha, louis is 23, toy boy louis, zayn is around 40
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipa19/pseuds/Phillipa19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding is finally here and Louis gets the shock of his life when his dad turns up out of no where. Is his dad really there just to walk him down the aisle? And that's not the only shock Louis gets; it seems that Samuel has decided to lay claim on Louis even at Louis' and Zayn's wedding.<br/>When something happens to cut the celebration short and Louis becomes hysterical, only Zayn can get through to him, only Zayn can take over control and look after his little pet.</p><p> </p><p>Basically everything goes to shit and Zayn has to take control so that Louis doesn't have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Up So That I'm Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Basically i'm being cruel to Louis on his wedding day but oh well.  
> I'm also saying that Troy was Louis dad for longer than just when he was a baby because it's just easier with the timeline, so please can we just pretend that Jay has the maiden name Tomlinson so that's where Louis got it from? I didn't want to get into the whole multiple step dad's deal. I'm also not saying that they're bad people in real life, lets all remember this is just a story okay. So no one get mad at me please. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this :)

When Louis woke up in his hotel bed, he looked around blearily before a beatific smile lit up his face. The wedding is today. He leant over the other body in the bed and blew a raspberry on her cheek. Jane slapped him without even opening her eyes, making Louis giggle.

 

“Do you really want me to kill you before your wedding, darling?” Jane drawled sleepily.

 

“But that’s exactly the reason you need to _get the fuck up_. It’s my wedding day, therefore you have to be nice to me,” Louis grinned cheekily down at her as she finally opened her eyes.

 

“You kick in your sleep. You’re lucky I didn’t smother you, that’s your wedding present, don’t expect anything else from me,” Jane grumbled but sat up anyway. Louis laughed and fell into Jane’s arms as she hugged him with a grin she was trying and failing to hide. “You ready for today?” Jane asked kindly, reaching up to brush Louis’ messy fringe out of his face.

 

“I’m terrified,” Louis laughed, “but I can’t wait,” he grinned.

 

The two of them got up and showered and whilst Louis was still in the shower Jane ordered them both breakfast from room service. Just as they’d finished eating, the rest of Louis’ ‘bridal party’-as Jane likes to call them, no matter how much Louis protests that he isn’t a bride- show up and start to get ready together in Louis’ room. A professional comes to do Louis’ hair and to even give him a little ‘stage makeup’ to even out his complexion and give him a healthy glow. Louis dresses in his suit, his burgundy bow tie and braces match the tie and pocket square that Zayn will be wearing. When he’s ready and it’s an hour until the ceremony they head down to the little event room that they’d booked to have a drink in before the ceremony where Zayn wouldn’t see him.

 

Louis has just taken is first sip of wine and orange juice when a harried staff member comes in with an apologetic expression.

 

“I’m sorry, Mr Tomlinson, but we have a man in our lobby and he’s claiming to be your father, but we don’t have him on the guest list, so we needed to confirm with you that he is in fact a relative?” the woman said with a hint of anxiety to her voice. But Louis couldn’t reassure her because . . . his dad? Surely this was just some confused guy at the wrong place, because Louis hadn’t seen his dad since . . . since before he’d been put into care at maybe six or seven. He knew his dad had been a gambler, had also done drugs along with Louis’ mum. It was why he’d been taken away, not that his parents had fought for him or anything. He also knew that the little cigarette burns on the back of his left shoulder and the top of his right thigh were from his dad when he’d been high and thought it’d be funny to use Louis as an ash tray. Knew that he’d broken an ankle from when his dad had gotten drunk and pushed him down the stairs when he was four. To be honest Louis didn’t remember all that much, wasn’t that bitter about it. He’d gone through a lot worse than that. Most of that was stuff he’d learned by reading his file from the care home.

 

Louis ignored Jane’s worried expression and numbly followed the staff lady to the front lobby where he could see the back of a tall man waiting.

 

“Hello?” Louis asked warily and the man spun around. “D-dad?” Louis breathed, because sure he didn’t remember much but he knew what his dad looked like and this was definitely him.

 

“Hey Lou-Lou,” His dad said with a careful smile.

 

“What . . . What are you doing here?” Louis asked in confusion and his dad gestured at the couches close by. They walked to sit at opposite ends of the couch, Louis wrapping his hands together tightly on his lap, trying to stay calm. This was utterly . . . peculiar.

 

“Heard you were getting married,” his dad said softly, looking over at Louis.

 

“Yeah. H-his name is Zayn. We’ve been together for a few years now,” Louis said carefully, searching his dad’s face.

 

“You know, I’m off the drugs now. Cleaned my act up a couple years ago. Me and your mum . . . we split not long after you were taken into care. I missed you,” his dad said, looking at Louis with what seemed like honesty.

 

“You . . . You can come to the wedding, if you’d like? I know we have a couple seats left. It’s pretty big, we have a lot of guests, but a couple cancelled so . . . do you wanna?” Louis asked hesitantly, chewing on his lower lip. His dad smiled at him and nodded and Louis sighed a little in relief.

 

“I was wondering . . . Who’s walking you down the aisle?” His dad asked softly.

 

“My friend Jane was going to, I guess, she’s my maid of honour so it just made sense, really,” Louis shrugged.

 

“How do you feel about letting me do it?” his dad asked carefully and Louis’ heart seemed to jump in his chest.

 

“I’d . . . I’d really love that,” Louis whispered with a watery smile. He knew this was all a bit too good to be true. Knew something would probably go wrong or that his dad was lying, was really here for hidden motives, but he couldn’t bear the thought of passing this up, of giving up the chance to have his actual dad walk him down the aisle.

 

“Okay,” his dad smiled and Louis stood to lead him to the pre-drinks room. But before Louis could step away his dad leaned in to give him a brief hug that Louis was too shocked to reciprocate in time. Afterwards his dad just smiled at him so Louis nodded shakily before leading him in.

 

***

 

The wedding itself went as smooth as Louis could have hoped. He didn’t have time to explain his father’s presence to Zayn before the wedding but Zayn had handled it well, had simply stared at Louis with a happy smile as he walked down the aisle, not sparing much attention for Louis’ father.

 

After their vows were spoken and a new ring sat on Louis’ and Zayn’s fingers, after they had kissed to the sound of applause and headed to the reception hall, Zayn cornered Louis. He stood in front Louis, trapping him against a wall in a random corridor just off the main room.

 

“It was my dad,” Louis murmured in explanation and Zayn’s eyes widened slightly before they narrowed and his fingers came up to graze Louis’ shoulder exactly where the tiny circle scars sat. “He’s not the same man, Zayn. He seems like he’s sorted himself out. And I couldn’t refuse that. My dad just walked me down the aisle, Zayn, I never thought that that would happen,” Louis smiled and Zayn smiled back reluctantly, he seemed wary of Louis’ father.

 

They headed back into the main room and everyone clapped as they held hands and smiled. The DJ played their song and they swayed in the centre of the dance floor for their first dance, Louis noticed Jane attempting to wipe away tears so no one would notice.

 

Louis felt warm and loved in Zayn’s arms and leaned up to kiss him softly.

 

“Hello, my lovely little husband,” Zayn smiled against his mouth and Louis laughed breathlessly, his chest bursting with happiness.

 

“Hi, my gorgeous husband,” Louis grinned back.

 

“Can’t wait to get you alone,” Zayn whispered in his ear making Louis shudder and lean into him so that Zayn was holding most of his weight. Jane’s voice came over the microphone then and the couple turned to look at her smiling face.

 

“Time to cut the cake!” she enthused and everyone cheered before staff started to wheel out the huge, beautiful cake. Louis and Zayn were passed a knife and they made the first cut together. They wrapped their arms to feed each other cake but Louis giggled and smushed it into Zayn’s face, making Zayn laugh and reciprocate, holding Louis captive so he couldn’t squirm away, laughing loudly in Zayn’s arms as he wiped the cake all over Louis’ face, camera flashes going off in every direction. Louis lifted Zayn’s cake covered hand, enjoying the wide smile on his older lover’s face, and slowly sucked the cake off of his index finger, wrapping his tongue around the digit and watching in glee as Zayn’s eyes visibly darkened and his smile turned slightly feral.

 

They were sat down at a table, enjoying each other's company- having washed off the cake- when Louis’ dad came up to them. He sat at the table opposite them and steepled his fingers in front of him.

 

“Hi, dad,” Louis grinned and his father smiled back at him nervously. Zayn held a hand out over the table and Louis' dad warily shook it.

 

“We haven’t been formally introduced. I’m Zayn Malik,” Zayn said with a neutral smile, but Louis could tell he was still suspicious of Louis’ dad.

 

“Troy Austin,” Louis’ dad said with a nod. There was a pause in which Louis’ dad looked nervous but he cleared his throat and spoke anyway, “I know this probably isn’t the right time, and I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important, but . . . I need to borrow some money,” his dad said and Louis’ stomach dropped.

 

“Oh, I . . . Oh,” Louis tried to mask his hurt and he obviously wasn’t any good at it. That was when the gasps started. Louis was distracted then from his difficult father and Zayn’s furious face, and as he looked around, people were either looking at Louis in shock or up at the wall where a montage of photos of him and Zayn were being projected. Louis felt his face frown in confusion before he looked up at the wall and saw what everyone was so shocked about. “Oh my god,” He whispered as he felt his heart crack in his chest.

 

He should have known. Should have guessed. Should have fucking realised that it wouldn’t be over.

 

Instead of the beautiful photos he and Zayn had put together, explicit photos much like the ones in Zayn’s desk drawer, were being flashed up for everyone to see.

 

These were from a different time though, Louis looked younger than on the others, and his face looked angrier, less passive- so, they were from before he’d given up, before he’s started to obey without a fuss. It explained why there were more bruises on his body, why he was gagged as well as tied up. In some he was tied to a bed spread-eagle with a very visible neon pink butt-plug that made Louis shudder in revulsion. In others he was tied to the top of a door frame, his body long and taught as he fought to keep his tip toes on the ground- Samuel had tied him so he could only just touch the floor, it meant that most of his weight had been on his arms. In others a larger man was blatantly fucking him, but the photo’s cut off so you couldn’t see the man’s face, only the look of pain on Louis’. He felt Zayn go rigid beside him as he saw the photos, but unlike Louis who was frozen, he shot up from his seat and ran to turn the projector off. Zayn turned to face Louis across the room and their gazes locked. Before Zayn could make his way back to him Louis bolted.

 

Louis ran down a random corridor, his only thought was to _escape_ , to _hide_. Seconds later he felt Zayn’s strong hand grab his arm and yank him to a stop but Louis thrashed, sobbed and screamed at him to let him go. Zayn kept his hold persistently and tried to talk to Louis but he was too hysterical to hear it. Zayn began to lead him away and Louis fought him with every step.

 

Louis just couldn’t stop crying, heaving sobs that racked his whole body, made him tremble and gasp for breath. Zayn’s iron grip on his arm didn’t waver and he never stopped walking until they were in a room with the door shut and locked. Zayn tried to cup Louis’ face but he was too frantic. Moving in restless circles as his heart felt like it was ripping to pieces. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, he couldn’t understand why someone would do this to him.

 

“It’s ruined, everything is ruined . . . The wedding is _fucked_ and, and I-I-” Louis choked out, a ragged sob between each inhalation. “They all saw and it’s _ruined_ and, and I don’t- I can’t-” Louis forced out before covering his face with his hands and sobbing even harder.

 

“Louis, calm down, take a deep breath,” Zayn ordered gently but firmly, trying to hold on to Louis’ shoulders but Louis tore himself away, flinging his arms wide and meeting Zayn’s gaze with bloodshot eyes and a puffy, tear-streaked face.

 

“It’s fucked! What can I . . . I don’t know how to- I- _Everything_ is ruined, and I don’t know, I just-” another sob tore from his throat after those shouted, tormented words and Zayn’s face took on an edge of steely determination. He strode forwards and wrapped his hands around Louis’ wrists, holding them to his chest to matter how hard Louis struggled to pull away. “Let go! It’s fucked and I can’t deal with this, it’s all fucking _ruined_ and I can’t _breathe_!” Louis practically screamed through his tears. He felt no control, felt lost in his own head, desperate for help.

 

“Stop! Calm down, Louis, _now_ ,” Zayn ordered, all softness gone from his voice but it didn’t quite get through to his still-struggling little husband. Louis yanked and twisted but Zayn’s grip was unyielding.

 

“No, no, no, no, it’s all ruined, oh my god,” Louis sobbed, pulling hard against Zayn’s hold. Zayn moved to clasp both of Louis’ wrists in one hand and wrapped the other around Louis’ neck just under his jaw and he forced Louis to meet his eyes as he wept uncontrollably. Zayn’s face lacked any softness, eyes hard and harsh, the line of his jaw strong and proud, and Louis felt something inside start to melt a little. In this moment Zayn was powerful and in control and without pity, exactly what Louis needed.

 

Louis couldn’t stop his twisting efforts to get away and finally Zayn snapped, a lick of angry fire flashing in his dark eyes.

 

“ _Stop_ ,” Zayn commanded, his voice a harsh whip that froze Louis’ body, twinges of fear and desperation flashing through Louis’ chest. “Good boy,” Zayn’s voice was still firm, but his eyes held a pleased light and Louis felt settled by that, it calmed his sobs until he was crying quietly, the sobs contained, leaving only shuddering breaths in their wake.

 

“It’s all ruined,” Louis whimpered and Zayn’s eyes narrowed as his hand tightened infinitesimally around his pale neck.

 

“Did I say you could speak?” Zayn asked in a deceptively soft voice and Louis shook his head quickly as much as he could in Zayn’s firm hold, frantic to make Zayn happy, to keep being his good boy. “Exactly, now, on your knees,” Zayn commanded, face impassive, but his eyes were alight with dominant power that made Louis’ knees weak. As soon as Zayn loosened his hands Louis dropped to his knees and bowed his head, hands resting in his lap. He felt Zayn’s fingers card through his hair, and leant forwards to nuzzle into his older lovers’ thigh, seeking affection from this harder side of Zayn. “Get your suit off,” He ordered, removing his hand from Louis’ hair much to his disappointment. Louis made to stand up in order to get undressed but was stopped by Zayn’s hand firm on his shoulder. “What are you doing?” he purred and Louis looked up to meet his gaze with wide blue eyes that still leaked relentless tears. Louis opened his mouth to speak but stopped at the faint edge of warning in Zayn’s eyes; he hadn’t been told to speak. Louis snapped his lips shut and looked up at Zayn beseechingly until Zayn dipped his head in a slight nod.

 

“Standing t-to get undressed?” Louis whispered questioningly, his voice thick and rough from sobbing so hard. Zayn mutely shook his head and Louis resettled onto his knees, lifting his fingers to remove his bow tie. Louis bared his upper body then struggled to remove his trousers whilst still kneeling, having to lift one knee at a time and _shove_. Once he was completely bare to Zayn’s cool gaze, he hesitantly looked up through his fringe, the soft hair having fallen from its fancy done-up style.

 

“Good, little one. Now, go get the lube from your bag,” Zayn commanded and Louis looked around with a frown, a testament to how hysterical he’d been that he hadn’t even known this was his room until now. Louis saw his bag at the side of the bed and crawled over to it on trembling limbs. He fumbled around in the bag until he found the small blue tube and pulled it out, turning to Zayn who nodded in approval, making Louis smile tremulously, and his chest loosening a little as warmth suffused it. “Kneel facing the bed, put one arm on the covers and use the other to prep yourself,” Zayn ordered calmly, moving to sit in the arm chair that faced the bed, would give him a perfect view of Louis. Louis blushed and moved to kneel at the edge of the bed, kneeling up to place his arm on the duvet since the bed was quite tall. He shakily squeezed some lube onto the fingers of his right hand before reaching back, brushing them over the curve of his bum, grazing between his cheeks hesitantly. Louis felt his face go even redder, and it wasn’t that he’d never done this before for Zayn, it was just that this felt far more vulnerable, the way he was almost performing for him.

 

Zayn cleared his throat pointedly and Louis glanced back, eyes caught on Zayn’s beautiful frame. His older lover sat sprawled in the chair, knees wide, elbows resting on the arms, eyes devouring the line of Louis’ body. Zayn raised an eyebrow at him and Louis shivered in need.

 

“I believe I gave you an order, little one, are you going to obey it? Or do you need to learn how to behave?” Zayn asked in deep voice that dripped like honey down Louis’ spine, making him shudder and shake his head quickly before turning back around and leaning down so his forehead pressed to the silky bed spread. He took a deep breath before grazing his fingers over his hole, teasing himself a little, trying to regain control of himself. When he finally breached the first ring of muscle his breath caught in his throat. He worked his finger in and out before slowly adding another. Shudders racked his body as he built up to three fingers, sweat glistening over his shoulder blades, gritting his teeth in frustration. His own fingers didn’t quite . . . _reach,_ didn’t brush against the spot that drove him crazy.

 

Louis knew that Zayn wouldn’t help out like this, so he reluctantly pulled his fingers from himself, lifting his arm to the bed and gripping the sheets, smudging streaks of lube onto the cotton. His arm ached and trembled a little after the awkward angle, and he lifted his head to look back at Zayn, to gage his reaction.

 

Zayn sat as he had before, but he rubbed his thumb against his own bottom lip thoughtfully, his gaze leaving Louis’ body in favour of meeting his eyes instead. When Zayn remained silent Louis whimpered desperately. He made the decision to risk it and turned to crawl hesitantly over to Zayn, situating himself between Zayn’s spread knees before resting his forehead against the hard muscle of his thigh, looking up at Zayn through his lashes as he nuzzled at the cloth covered skin.

 

“Did I tell you to move? Or to stop?” Zayn asked softly, a pretty façade to the steel that lie beneath it. Louis’ breath shuddered out of his pink lips and he shook his head slightly before biting his lower lip and looking up at Zayn beseechingly. Zayn brushed his hand through Louis’ hair until he gripped at the nape of his neck, pulling Louis away from his leg as he leaned forwards to murmur against Louis’ mouth: “Stand and turn around.” He let go of Louis hair and he scrambled to obey, standing up between the V of Zayn’s legs and turning so his back faced Zayn. Zayn’s teeth took a gentle nip of Louis’ bum before he leaned away, making Louis jump a little. Louis could hear Zayn moving, heard the ruffle of fabric and the metal scrape of a buckle being undone.

 

Abruptly Zayn seized Louis’ wrists and pulled them together at the small of his back, before wrapping what felt like Zayn’s tie around his wrists, binding them tight and secure. Louis kept his mouth shut as he felt Zayn stand up behind him. He grasped the tie binding Louis’ hands and used it to switch their positions, until Louis stood facing the chair Zayn had just vacated with the taller man still at his back.

 

“Kneel on the chair and press your upper chest to the back,” Zayn ordered and Louis followed the command until effectively he was knelt on the chair, bent forwards so his arse was pushed out for Zayn, arms still bound against the small of his back. Louis craned his neck so he could just see Zayn out of his peripheral and watched as Zayn tugged his belt from the loops, folded it in half, before holding the two ends tight in his grip and pulling his arms back. He met Louis’ eyes just as he snapped the belt forwards and the folded end whipped against the meat of Louis’ arse. Louis' mouth opened wide and his eyes squeezed shut and a cry of pleasure/pain ripped from his throat before morphing into a moan he tried to muffle into the fabric of the armchair. Zayn’s cool fingers stroked over the upraised mark on Louis’ cheek that was now throbbing and probably bright red and Louis sucked in a desperate breath. “I don’t like seeing you with another man, pet,” Zayn murmured before pulling his arm back and striking again but on the other cheek. Louis whimpered and a moan pushed past his lips without his permission.

 

“I know, I know, I’m so sorry, I-” Louis frantic babbling was cut off by another strike of the belt and Louis groaned helplessly.

 

“Hmmm, but I can’t really be mad at you about that. Not your fault that Samuel won’t fuck off,” Zayn murmured casually and Louis flinched at the mention of Samuel’s name. Zayn stroked a hand up the obscene curve of Louis’ spine, squeezing the back of his neck possessively before sliding back down and dragging his fingers over the red, criss-cross marks over Louis’ bum. “As long as you remember who you belong to, little pet,” Zayn murmured darkly before the belt met Louis’ arse once again, making Louis squirm and roll his hips feebly.

 

“Y-you, god, only you,” Louis whined into the burnished red fabric of the arm chair.

 

Zayn’s hand suddenly wrapped around the front of Louis’ throat, yanking back so he still knelt on the chair but his back pressed to Zayn’s chest.

 

“I don’t appreciate that the day I claim you as mine, he attempts to claim you’re still his. He will never have you again, will never fucking touch you. If he tries then I’ll kill him,” Zayn’s purred in Louis’ ear, making Louis shudder weakly, unable to process all the sensation assaulting him; Zayn’s hand around his throat, his thumb pressed tight to Louis’ jaw, his sore bum brushing against the fabric of Zayn’s suit, his hands still tied tightly behind his back and pressing against Zayn’s hard abdomen, and Zayn’s hot breath on the back of his neck.

 

“Please,” Louis begged weakly, trying to turn his head and nuzzle at Zayn’s jaw, only achieving because Zayn let him.

 

“What do you want, pet? What do you want me to do?” Zayn murmured against Louis’ jaw and Louis shifted to press his bum back to meet Zayn’s hips despite the discomfort of his tender bum.

 

“Take me. J-just ruin me, make me yours,” Louis begged, completely shameless in his need. He needed to feel like Zayn’s again. He needed to know that his new husband wouldn’t leave him because of his past, because of the thousands of rumours that would be churning about those photos.

 

“I can do that,” Zayn said and Louis could feel Zayn’s slight smile against the skin of his neck. Zayn gripped the tie that secured Louis’ wrists and pulled so Louis was forced to stand, he lead the smaller boy over to the bed and pushed him down so that his top half and hips were on the bed but his legs dangled down and his toes propped against the carpet, and with the height of the bed it put his bum at perfect hip height for Zayn. Louis turned his head to the side so he could watch. His husband stripped quickly and gracefully before picking up the lube from the bed where Louis had left it. He coated two fingers before thrusting them into Louis with little warning. Louis bit the bed sheet and tried to stifle his moans. His hips stirred against the bed sheet, causing delicious friction on his hard length, trapped between the bed and his stomach. Zayn removed his fingers and slicked his length, he lined up with Louis’ entrance but paused, causing Louis to sob out desperately.

 

“Please, please, _please_ ,” Louis moaned, needy, and shameless. Zayn reached out to grasp the hair at the back of Louis’ head pulling so that Louis’ neck arched back and his shoulders lifted from the bed slightly.

 

“Who do you belong to?” Zayn growled and Louis whimpered.

 

“You-” Before Louis had even finished the word Zayn had thrust himself into Louis, pushing and pushing until he bottomed out, hips pressing insistently against the forming bruises on Louis’ bum. And Louis was silent. That kind of silent that comes with being winded, when there’s that pressure in your chest but you just can’t push any sound out, until he dragged in a desperate breath as Zayn paused, moaning long and hard.

 

Zayn leaned down to murmur in his ear “ _Good boy_ ,” before letting go of Louis’ hair so that his head fell back down to the sheet, Zayn’s hand then rested flat just above the centre of Louis’ shoulder blades, pushing him down onto the bed so that he could barely move. Zayn then pulled out agonisingly slow, pausing for a second before slamming back in, and his rhythm was relentless from that point on. Louis would’ve slid up the bed with each powerful thrust if Zayn’s hands hadn’t been on his back and hip, holding him still to be taken, to be _ruined_.

 

Louis didn’t last long, coming between the sheet and his stomach hotly, clenching around Zayn’s length until Zayn spilled inside of him. Zayn panted hotly against Louis’ skin as he pressed his forehead between his shoulder blades.

 

“ _God_ , I love you,” Zayn whispered before pressing a kiss to the skin of Louis’ back softly.

 

“I love you too,” Louis whispered back wetly.

 

Zayn moved to untie Louis hands as he pulled out of him, Louis wincing at the feeling then hissing as the blood flowed back into his hands. Zayn moved onto the bed properly before tugging Louis into his arms. Zayn sat cross-legged and Louis willingly curled up against his chest, wrapped tight in Zayn’s strong arms.

 

“He ruined our wedding,” Louis whispered against Zayn’s collar bone and Zayn’s arms wrapped tighter around him as he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Louis’ head.

 

“No, he didn’t, little one. Those photos don’t change the fact of how beautiful you were walking down the aisle. They don’t change how pretty your eyes were as you said your vows. They don’t change how much I love you until my heart can’t fucking beat. They don’t change how lovely our first dance was, or how much I loved your wicked little smirk when you shoved cake into my face. They don’t change how much I wanted to fuck you when you licked cake off of my finger like the imp you are, right there in front of everybody. They don’t change a damn thing,” Zayn finally finished and Louis let out a couple of silent tears at that.

 

“But everyone saw, they’ll tell people,” Louis murmured, cuddling as close as he could into Zayn’s warmth.

 

“So what if they do? Just makes them pathetic. You were young, Louis. You weren’t safe or happy or in control of the things you were made to do, and no one can judge you for that,” Zayn said firmly.

 

“What about my dad?” Louis whispered, barely disturbing the air.

 

“Your dad has no room to judge you, he came here because he wanted money from you, Louis. He deserves none of your worry,” Zayn responded gently.

 

“I know, I just . . . He was kind enough to walk me down the aisle. I feel like he deserves an explanation, you know?” Louis said tremulously.

 

“Well, either way, it can all wait till morning. You’re not dealing with anything else tonight. We’re going to have a bath, because you’ve sat on my leg and now my own cum is all over me,” Zayn said with a grossed out face that made Louis giggle and Zayn smile softly, “and then we’re going to cuddle up and watch a movie because my beautiful little husband deserves some rest after the day he’s had,” Zayn finished softly and Louis felt his eyes damped with happy tears before he leaned up to press his lips to Zayn’s.

 

“I love you, with every last bit of me,” Louis murmured into Zayn’s mouth.

 

“You’re my everything, baby,” Zayn murmured and Louis felt like they could make it through this. His wedding hadn’t been perfect, but maybe that doesn’t matter when Zayn loves him no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> So, please don't judge me for how utterly smutty this was.  
> Pretty please leave comments because you guys are great and make me feel like I'm not just posting crap that no one reads. Erm, as always if you guys like this then I'll write another part, which will probably be the honeymoon, so let me know what you think.
> 
> My tumblr is http://thedeliciousrude.tumblr.com/ if you wanna come chat.
> 
> xXx


End file.
